


100 Prompts Challenge

by Skilley



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilley/pseuds/Skilley
Summary: 100 Prompts Challenge for Rei/JohnWe need more unOrdinary fics, because this web comic is amazing <31- Introduction2- Complicated3- Making History(Prompts from https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I understand that this is a rare pair :P

He sat with his back to the wall, hunched into himself as his breath fogged up in his face. The hood of his black jacket cast his face into shadow and only the tips of his fingers peeked out of the sleeves. It was big on him, and it made him seem small even though he was taller than average. 

The alley wall he leaned against protected him from curious gazes as the general public hurried past, the New Bostians all in a rush to be anywhere but here. No one spared him a glance. Closing his eyes, he thought back on what had brought him here. 

Sometimes it all became too much. At school he was followed by a posse, with eyes snapping to him if he so much as breathed or blinked, and the emptiness of his home only suffocated him. He couldn’t stand silence, and listening to music was his only reprieve throughout the day. 

Where he sat, in the alleyway that he had slowly come to think of as his, one earbud played heavy bass and a low, winding melody, while the other dangled down to let the sound of the crowd mix in and create a symphony that felt real. 

A shiver ran down his spine as a gust of air curled past, the spring weather barely warmer than the winter chill, and he curled into himself a bit more to keep warm. The heating in his house was unreliable at best, and he didn’t have the heart to call his dad to get it fixed. 

He hadn’t talked to his dad in a while. 

His father worked as an author, and he was always traveling to write and work with editors. He knew it pained his father to leave him alone, the older man being much more reliant on socialization and physical contact, and he didn’t want to admit that he missed him too. 

But every time he worked up the nerve to call, he froze with his finger on speed dial. Making the call would force him to choose between living a lie or being selfish, and forcing his dad to come back to comfort him. He didn’t need comfort, he didn’t need to be coddled. 

He was older now, approaching adulthood in slow, agonizing years, and by now he should be independent enough to work with the rest of the world around him. The Bostians shuffling around him didn’t cry themselves to sleep at night, or wallow in self pity as they crumbled under the pressure of leading an entire community of ability users. They were strong, and so was he. Or at least, he was trying to be. 

In his thoughts, half of his skull pounding with bass, he didn’t notice a figure creeping towards him from the entrance of the alley. The figure approached slowly, but didn’t hesitate as they eventually settled in a crouch in front of him. They waited, eyes roaming the figure slumped against the wall, patiently observing. 

After their observation was concluded, the figure lifted a single hand and snapped, a spark igniting between their fingers. 

The spark was bright in the partial darkness of the alley, and John jolted out of his musings in shock. Born and bred in the Bostian streets, he shifted back and brought his arms closer to his face in a defensive position, eyes hidden but wide and careful. 

The boy in front of him was lean but muscular, a dark green shirt covering his arms but not hiding their definition. His green hair seemed to sparkle, and his golden eyes matched John’s own. He looked older, but it was hard to tell, and he stared at John with a mix of innocent curiosity and something much more dark and calculating. 

“The name’s Rei.”

He extended his hand and waited, not retreating even as John stayed still and tense. After a minute of no movement, Rei slowly brought his other hand to encircle John’s right wrist, and he brought their hands together and shook. 

The contact made John shiver again, and he flinched a bit as their skin met. He didn’t say anything as the emerald-haired boy continued to watch him, his lips tilting up slightly. 

Something flickered in his eyes, as though he had made a decision, and Rei stood, running a hand through his hair before once more offering his to the other. 

“Come with me.”

John didn’t move, and stayed silent still, fingers twitching as he stared at the hand a foot from his face. It was odd, but it felt as though a magnet was pulling him toward the other, a voice in the back of his mind telling him to go with the other regardless of their destination. However, his street smarts overruled the voice. 

“Where?” He questioned softly, voice rough and barely above a whisper. 

This made a full smile appear on Rei’s face, seeming to light up the air around him. 

“I want to go to a cafe. I’m not from around here, but I heard about this one place nearby that I’ve been dying to try.” He shifted his weight to the other leg, head tilting slightly to one side. “It’s about a block from here, so let’s go before it gets any colder.”

John once again looked at him silently, millions of thoughts racing through his mind. Who was this Rei? Why did he want to go somewhere with him? And why did he seem to have a gravitational pull that he couldn’t escape?

Before he could decide on a response, he had grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up. The emerald-haired boy linked their arms, and John found himself being led out of the alley and into the crowd. 

He had time to pull away, to run from this stranger and go back to his stressful, monotonous life. But he was surprised to notice that he didn’t want to. His heart was speaking to him for the first time in forever, and who was he to ignore such a foreign, but undeniably pleasant feeling?

Speeding up a bit, he fell in step beside the other, and the two headed towards a new beginning.


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: Complicated

“We can’t keep doing this.”

John lay back on his apartment’s couch, throwing a tennis ball up and down in a constant cycle. 

The clinking of dishes paused momentarily from the kitchen, and a soft hum rang lowly in the empty air. 

“It’s just that…” John caught the ball again. “I don’t know if we can keep hiding this. It’s easier for me, because Dad’s never home, but you have both your parents and your sister. They’re bound to be suspicious of you sneaking around all the time.”

“Jay…” Rei came into the living room, setting down two plates on the coffee table as John sat up to make room for him. Wrapping an arm around the shorter, Rei grabbed his sandwich in one hand and leaned back into the cushions. 

“You worry too much, you know that right?” He nudged the other. “I might have to make some creative excuses, but it’s fine because then I get to spend time with you. 

“Sap.” John shot him a soft look of annoyance, munching on his sandwich and swallowing. “Why can’t we just tell them? We both know they wouldn’t care, they’re super open to everything else that gets brought up.”

“We’ve talked about this.”

John sighed and took another bite,(what was definitely not) a pout playing at his lips. Rei studied his face and noticed the bags under his eyes, which were usually present but hadn’t been this dark in a while. He used his free hand to massage circles into John’s shoulder, and the other relaxed back into him. 

“I know your strong, and I know that you’re independent. But if everyone on the long list of people-who-despise-me came after you, there’d be nothing either of us could do to stop it.”

“I don’t care though! I could take them. You know my ability, and the more people who face me the easier it is to take them down.”

“Still,” He shook his head. “You already have enough on your plate. Playing secretive isn’t that much of a burden on me, so things are fine the way they are. We still have time to figure things out.”

“I guess…”

The dispute faded as John conceded, and the two spent the rest of the day in each other’s company, studying and enjoying the limited time they had together. Eventually Rei had to leave, and after a hug and a promise he got back on the train to Wellston. 

The sky was darkening when he got inside the campus gates, but he didn’t have classes until later so it wasn’t super late. Fumbling through his pockets, he found the key card to his dorm room. 

Being King had its perks, and he had a dorm to himself that was bigger and more furnished than the common dorms. He slipped into the entryway and deposited his shoes and bag at the door, noticing that his phone had already received a text since he had made his way home. 

Enraptured with his phone, he almost ran into the person pacing in his living room. Quickly balancing, he steadied the both of them before his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Where have you been?”

The sight would be intimidating if he hadn’t seen it so often. Her pink hair fanned out behind her, and her red eyes and orange tank top made her visage like a flame burning in the wind. 

“Hey Rem.” He gave her a lopsided grin, which made her glare darken. 

“Don’t ‘Hey Rem’ me, this is the third time I’ve caught you vanishing and the suspiciously coming back hours later. I’ll say it again. Where. Have. You. Been.”

He could see the static popping in the air around her, recognizing the similarities in their abilities, and he walked past her to lounge in a conveniently placed armchair. 

“I went out to town, Rem, just like I always do.”

“But what do you do in town? You never bring anything back, so you’re not out shopping, and I know you hate exercise so it’s not like you’re going jogging or something. And you have that- that look on you face!”

“What look?” Rei tilted his head, brow scrunching. 

“That-” She gestured wildly. “That look in your eyes! The way your face softens more, and you’re all dopey and smiling and stuff!”

Rei shook his head, amused at her extravagance. 

“So who is she?”

“Come again?”

“There’s no way you’re not meeting someone,” She crossed her arms. “And that look can only mean one thing. What’s her name? Do I know her?”

Rei sighed and shook his head. He ran his hand through his hair and pushed it out of his face. 

“I’m not meeting anyone. I don’t know what this ‘look’ is, but maybe it’s just because I’ve been away from school for a bit.”

He didn’t need to voice the second meaning, and he could tell she had guessed what he was implying by the flicker of emotion behind her eyes. 

“Look, Rei.” She sat in front of him and leaned her head back onto his lap. “I won’t tell Mom and Dad. But I hate it when you lie to me. We promised we would tell each other everything, remember? Please, just…”

She faded off and looked away from him, gaze wandering the room. He licked his lips, remembering all the time they spent together when they were younger, and how close they used to be before Wellston. 

“Alright…” He sighed. “I’ll tell you what I can, but you can’t tell anyone. You know I have enemies, and you’ve seen how vicious they can be.”

She stayed silent but nodded against his legs. He leaned his head back to rest on the back of the chair. 

“I have...a boyfriend.” He felt her jerk slightly. “And he lives in New Bostin. But I want to protect him, and I know he’d take everything thrown at him if it meant protecting me.”

Remi was quiet for a moment, twirling her hair in her fingers. She could hear the sincerity in his voice, and she steeled her determination, both towards her brother and the mysterious New Bostin boy. 

“Okay. I won’t tell anyone.” She turned to face him. “Just promise me that you won’t get hurt.”

His eyes softened and he nodded, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her. 

“I promise Rem, I promise.”


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: Making History

There was a crash, and the room filled with a combination of dust and smoke. Grunting, Rei lifted himself up onto his forearms and looked at the wreckage, the boy he was shielding turning over below him to look as well. They shared an amused glance.

The two were in a warehouse in the lower districts of New Bostin, which had been abandoned for years. New Bostin had a lot of warehouses in its large slum, but corporate powers were constantly monopolizing and doing certain types of business after-hours.

This specific warehouse was filled with (now broken) crates, and sun filtered in from holes in the roof and walls. They had stumbled upon it when out walking one day, in all its abandoned glory, and it had been theirs ever since. 

John took Rei’s hand as they stood, and ran his other hand through his hair as jitters shook his muscles. He just couldn’t get it right, and a hint of frustration colored his posture.

“Don’t worry so much, we’re making progress.” Rei rolled his shoulders and smiled down at the shorter. 

“But it’s not enough! I can barely even direct it.” John grunted. 

Rei rolled his eyes fondly and moved to set up another set of crates for targets in the corner. Shards of broken wood littered the floor, and he danced around them more extravagantly than necessary as John shook his head in false exasperation. 

After everything was in place they set up to try again. 

John stood with his feet apart in second position, one hand out and the other over his heart. Rei shadowed him, hands covering his, and slowly let his lightning spark up and down their bodies. 

The position allowed the two to create a circuit with their bodies, but it also let John closely monitor the aura of the ability he was trying to copy so that he could keep a steady flow of mixed electricity.

Aura manipulation let him create a stronger version of another’s ability, but it required a lot of control. Rei’s lightning was instinctual at its core, but he had made it stronger by using channeling and body movements, allowing him to be more conscious of how his ability worked.

John, as only a copycat, had to learn the same control to prevent burns or internal damage, or the scary possibility of misdirecting the current to his heart or brain. It took a long time for John to convince Rei to even let him try to manipulate it, and he went through a lot of preparation beforehand to soothe the other’s protectiveness and anxiety. 

Slowly breathing in and out, John relaxed and coaxed his ability to feel the aura around him, allowing the lightning to intertwine with his own power. It was a strange tingling, a mixture of the feeling of drinking cold water on a summer day and the sensation of being covered in tin foil. 

Rei matched his breathing with John’s and began increasing the voltage until it was enough to create a basic attack. When it was ready, he nodded for John to try and manipulate it. 

John imagined what he wanted to happen, something he was decently good at after years of manipulating his ability, and opened his now glowing eyes. Tensing to let Rei know he was trying again, John swung his arm in a wide arc toward a stack of boxes in the center of the room. 

Unlike before, a current of gold lightning now joined Rei’s greenish-blue, and it bolted across the air like a whip. The boxes disintegrated the second it made contact, becoming a pile of ash. 

John gasped, breath taken by the exertion, and sagged against Rei whose smile split his face. 

“Yes!” He laughed, grabbing John with an arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees, spinning them in circles around the room. 

John shook his head and crossed his arms as best he could while being held, but his lips twitched up with matching excitement. When Rei finally calmed down he let the other go, and the two gazed at the remains of the boxes. 

“It’s taken a long time, but progress is progress.” John ran a hand through his hair. 

“You know what this means, right?” John sent a questioningly look to the taller, tilting his head. “We are totally power couple goals now!”

John facepalmed and exaggeratedly groaned, but he leaned into the other with a sense of fond affection rumbling in his chest. They were doing it. 

Several weeks passed, and as the two went through ruling their separate kingdoms they continued to practice in private. John would teach Rei martial arts as the two would spar, and the two continued to work with John’s lightning manipulation. 

There were times when the two couldn’t get away from their respective worlds, but they managed to find time in the privacy of each other’s company. Whether they were sparring, studying, or out on the town, just being together made it the happiest time of their lives.


End file.
